The New Girl at School
by awesomeguy346
Summary: Gumball falls for new girl at school but problems come with her.
1. chapter 1

a/n: Whats up Guys! I hope you like this New story! Mery Xmas!

It was a bad day at school for Gumball. He sit in class, desprately wanting to go. The only thing that kept him in that seat was pasion. Pasion for love. Their was a new girl in school and Gumball was in love with her! He though about her all day and all night. Her name was Yazmine (Yaz for shor)

After the class completed, he got his looks suave and approached Yaz. Hey girl, be my girlfriend please! he asked. Ok Yaz said. Yes! Gumball shouted loudly. Yaz and Gumball kissed for an hour before school end.

After that, Gumball went to Yaz's home. He open door and go inside Yaz's room. That's when Yaz was sexing Gumball's brother Darwin. He gasped loudly. What the fucking heck Yaz he asked while screaming. Fuck you you dumb bitch ass he said. You are a stupid fuck Yaz said back at him. Yeah fuck you Gumball Darwin screamed. Gumball cried. I hate you 2 he said. I hate you said Darwin back. Gumball got angry and shot Darwin with an ak47, using a scope.


	2. chapter 2

a/n: I hope you guys are enjoy the story so far!

Yaz screamed. What the fuck? Gumball she asked. Im mad Yaz he said. Your crazy! she yelled. Ok he said. I like a man whose tough though. They kissed for a while. Then, Gumball turned on A sky Full of Stars By Coldplay and they had a lot of sex.

The next day, at school, Gumball was smoking weed in the bathroom and listning to Linkin park when he over heard talking. I heard that Darwin died 1 voice said. Me too said another voice. Gumball put out his weed cigarette and took out his ear buds. No he didnt! he yelled. He then left school.

He was playing xbox1 when Yaz told him to come over to her house. Wen he got their they ate pizza and mtn. dew and played video games and listened to nickleback and kissed. Than Yaz's dad got mad and said your not good enouh for my daughter. To settle it, they played multiplayer call of duty to see who would win. Gumball won so many times so Yaz's dad said yes you are good enouh for my daughter. In celebrate, Yaz and Gumball kiss.

Gumball went to bed that night bein' happy!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: i hope this story is good. please rate and review. thank you.

everything was going amazingly good. Gumball had a Good life. suddenly, someone started spreading a rumore about him. banan joe said that gumball was gay. gumball was Angry. Suddenly though, some guy named Bob called Yaz a faggot. Gumball killed bob with a dessert eagle though. gumball Was angry. He hated school badly.

The only thing that kept him going though was pasion! pasion for love.


	4. chapter 4

a/n: so aparently their's this hater in the reviews. if you keep being a hater i will flame war you you stupid fuck! dont make fun of my litteracy you bitch!

gumball and yaz were having a sex for a long time. yaz asked gumball a question 'dont you have a girlfrined that isnt' me? no said gumball, and they continued there sex.

after sex, gumball went to school. that rumore about him being gay was a lie so gumball went up to the starter; banana joe. hey you! he screamed at him. what gay guy?" banana joe asked. gumball ran up to banana joe and punched him 100 times. 'i hate you' he screamed. banaja joe then slaped gumball. gumball roared with fury. he step on banana joe to death.

yaz was so proud! i love you gumball!' she screached. they hugged. sudenly, princple brown gave gumball 10 hours detenion. gumball was mad.

he sat there. he was so bored. he slept ocasionly. One time, he Realised something. it was a pasion of love that kept him alive. he broke Out of detenion And ran to Yaz's house. he hugged her. you keep me alive He said. 'I Know' she stated.

they were finally happy. then sudenly, darwin turned out to survive the gun wound. He came back for revenge.


	5. chapter 5

a/n: I HATE YOU TROLLS STOP MESSAGEING ME YOU STUPID CUNTS AND MOTHERFUCKERS!

gumball got mad when he sawed Darwin. he got his fists ready. he punch darwin Many times. once in te face, once in the croch, and 50 tims in the stomac. darwin Got hurt and puked blood all over gumball. WHAT THE HELL! he screeched. he then Got A Vector CRB and shot Darwin to death. Darwin coughed up blood. 2 secods later, he died. He was buried in the backyard.

for now, the battle was kissed yaz 'goodnight' And went home to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: sorry i took a brek! I WASSO FUCKIN MAD AT THE HATERS! but Im back. enjoy it OR GO AWAY!

gumbal woke up. He went into downstairs. he saw tv. It was news! but it was bad news! Yaz was kidnaped. gumball cry because he is very sensetive. "WHY" he scremed. why? He decides to go searh for Yaz. he went to the strip cluub and asked for peny. Penny was a stripper. she was dress and SEXY clothing. gumball felt like masterbate, but he was as loyal to Yaz as anyone could be.

Penny you seen Yaz? he asked. nope gumball, want to lapdance? gumball thought 'it just lapdance,' so they lapdanced into the night. in the morning gumball look for Yaz. He search far and wid but Yaz was hard to find So he went to Bahams to find her. He went on bahamas plain. eventuly he arived, in a place called "Epic Beach". Yaz was taning naked in the sand while a beutiful sun-set hapend. He walk to her. He bend over and kiss her. Thank you gumball, yaz spoke. i missed you alot gumball told her. me too, yaz whispered. after that, they enjoy sex for 53 minutes until they fall a sleep.

what a good slep, gumball though while wakeing up. yaz had bring beer and tost for breakfast. they loved the breakfast, but they decides to go swimming in the Epic Beach Ocean. they swimed for a cople of hours, but theyfinished. after a while, they decide to go on bahamas plain back to Elmore.

when yaz an gumball arived, gumball was reward with money for savin yaz from being lost. he was also treated to a big dinner party with all of his bros and al of yaz"s girl friends. they party all night long, drinking beer, smoking marijana and tobaco and listen to 'SKrillex' and 'Linkin park' and kising and have sex. gumball sat in back making out wit yaz and penny. everyone passed out later.

gumbal and yaz woke up first thin in the morning. gumball felt good, but he saw yaz. she look wierd. she finaly said something. 'gumball i wanna breakup.' his heart died.


	7. chapter 7

a/n: aside from my loserass haters, i hoep the REAL FANS apreciate my story. enjoy!

gumball cried. THE PAIN IN THE HIS HEART WAS REAL! yaz was his on and only. he couldnt sleep. he cried allnight. finaly, Anias (his sister) broke into his room an said stop crying you fucking motherfucker. fuck you! gumbal stated. anias said 'look gumball if you realy want Yaz back then you have to sho her your love. okay he said. gumball will work hard to get her back!

gumball went into bathroom and took a picture of his big big dick and text it to Yaz. yaz recieved the text and ran into gumballs bathroom. thank you fr the picture, sweety she whispered at gumball. 'your welcome' he thanked. may i enjoy the thign in the picture" yaz asked. okay gumball said. the two had some sex for a few hours.

happy as a clam, gumball walk out of the bathroom. 'i will be out in a few minutes i have make-up to aply'. yaz told gumball. okay gumball said. he walked into his room and looekd outside. what a nie night! sudenly though, a bullet a flew. gumball got shot in the face.


	8. chapter 8

a/n: because of you stupid fucking ugly haters, i will be endin the story premauterly. but that good, cuz chapters are now longer. YES PLEASE!

yaz was freakin the fuck out. that remind her of the song from_ Victorious _'freak the freak out' so she sing it and then taked gumball to the hospital. when she arived , gumball was so close to death. he was coughin up a lot of blood. yaz gave him a water bottle. 'you good baby?' yaz stated. yup gumball said. the doctor and nurse gave him a cleaner face and a bandaid. be careful son, the nurse and doctor said. yaz and gumball left the hospital. 'wtf happened baby?' gumball asked politly. you got shot. yaz said. shit! but who did it. yaz wanted to know.

yaz looked on google of people who have guns in elmore. 2 naems come up. Penny AND Tobais! what the hell she said. she confronted them at the strip club. they both said they did it. yaz call the police and they arested. before they went into the police car, gumball said penny 'oh baby i like a bad gangsta girl' as she left. yay their gone! yaz shouted. she hugged gumball tightly. i love you yaz gumball said. i love you too baby said yaz. to celberate they had pasionate sex. after the sex gumballs mom came into the room.

i have some bad news gumball gumballs mom said. what? asked gumball.

we are moving gumball...


	9. chapter 9-Q&A special

in this chaper of the new girl at school, instead of another chapter, i will put on a q &amp; a about the story. here we go:

**q: what does yaz look like?**

a: yaz is supose to be a yelow cat

**q: where did you come up with Epic Beach Rap?**

a: i was playing CoD when is just started...rappin. i was gonna record it and put it on Soundcloud but my mom say i cant have a soundcloud acount.

**q: do you plan any sequals/spinoffs**

a: i dont know yet but i might make a sequal.

**q: how do you feel about the SCUMBAG TROLLS/HATERS**

a: I FUCKING HATE THEM! im actualy happy because i am getting more fans, but those haters make me depressed. it took me a whole night to write chapter 5. i was just so sad about the haters.

**q: where did u get the idea to write the story**

a: so i was watching carton network when some episods of gumball came on and it showed gumball acting like a DOUCHBAG while dating penny. what the fuck is that shit. i though he needed a propper lover.

**q: do you have any other stories that are not about gumball?**

a: i have a spongebob story call 'a good night'. but it is very sexy and dirty, so little kids shouldn't reading it i also releasing a regular show fanfiction named 'killing rigby' very soon. i hope you enjoy them.

**q: are you awesome?**

a: YEAH!

thanks for read the q &amp; a and have an good day!


	10. Chapter 10 - the final chapter!

a/n: OH ME GOD JESUS! THE LAST CHATPER! i know u guys be sad, but i hav start a new ff called 'killin rigby.' hope u enjoy the final part.

what the fuck mom you bitch ass bitch! gumball stated. im sorry but we need move to iraq so u can be a soldeir. okay! gumball said. he walk slowly to yazs house with the most disapointed face in america. yaz was inside her house pole dancing when gumball walked up inside. gumball look sad. what's wrong bby? yaz said. yaz, im moving to iraq. yaz cried for a few seconds and said u want to have some sex. 'okay' gumball said. they had sex for the rest of the day, before smoking weed and listen to skrillex and play call of duty. then, gumball had to leave to go to the iraq plane.

on the plane, he had to play call of duty to train for bein a soldier. the plane ride took a few days, but he finaly landed in the town of Awesomeguy. he saw the rest of the army. he took deep breathes. this was be the moment he wait for. he got a Vector CRB and AK47 and army clothes. he had play call of duty more to train. to calm down, he drink soda and smoked a cigar of weed. then, he herd the call.

befor he head into the battle, he had to think of her. the new girl at school. as he shot at the evil peple, 1 thing keep him going. that was pasion. pasion for LOVE. he told a rap about it to the army.

yo im gumball

and ill never fall

i shot at prick

i have a big dick

i miss yaz

dont be last

i am good

like i shuold

i am amazing

and im shoting

i smoke weed

i be freed

im in iraq

i will attack

Gumbal knew, that it was tiem to be a hero. he did!

the end


End file.
